From the Heart, For the Herd, Part 1
[[Datei:IDWUniv 16 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Universe'' #16]] From the Heart, For the Herd, Part 1 ("Vom Herzen, für die Herde, Teil 1") ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe-Comicreihe von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 22. November 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT Universe #16 (IDW) * Story: Chris Mowri * Zeichnungen: Giannis Milonogiannis * Farben: Lovern Kindzierski * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Triceratots! Part 1" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Triceratots! Part 2" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|Eine Nachricht, die alles änderteTriceratonier **Zog **Zom *Utroms **Krang **Aufseher Mifor **Quanin (erwähnt) *Malignoids (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|220px|Verlust der KindheitRückblick: Dimension X, in der Vergangenheit: Eine Armee von Triceratoniern wird, von ihren Utrom-Herren beaufsichtigt, für einen neuen Kampfeinsatz aufgestellt. Unter ihnen befinden sich ein Ehepaar, die zwei befehlshabenden Kommandanten der Truppe, und unter den Utroms, die dem Abflug zuschauen, auch ein kleiner Triceratonjunge; ihr Kind. Doch kaum hat das Transportschiff die Atmosphäre von Utrominon verlassen, wird es in einer jähen Explosion zerstört. Nach diesem tragischen Ereignis wuchs der nun verwaiste Sohn, genau wie seine Eltern, zu einem Sklavensoldaten seiner Herren heran... thumb|left|180px|Commander ZomGegenwart: Jahre später wird General Zog aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, als ihm einer seiner Hauptleute nach einem Kampfeinsatz gegen eine Gruppe Aufständischer''Utrom Empire'' #1, #2 und #3 einen Lagebericht erstattet und ihn bittet, sein Platoon mit dem von Commander Zom zusammenzuschließen, die gerade gegen die letzten Aufrührer vorgeht. Zog befiehlt stattdessen, dass die Kampfgruppe seines Hauptmanns sich für den Abtransport vorbereiten soll, da er Zom durchaus zutraut, alleine mit den Widerständlern fertig zu werden. Tatsächlich stellt sich Zom den feindlichen Kämpfern sogar allein zum Duell, und obwohl sie von einem Strahl an der Schulter verwundet wird, kann sie sämtliche Kontrahenten eigenhändig töten. thumb|180px|Ein kurzer Moment des VertrauensAls Zom sich nach dem Gefecht ein wenig ausruht, bekommen sie und ihr Sergeant Besuch von Zog persönlich. Zwar haben sie den Kampf gewonnen und dem utromonischen Imperium einen neuen Garnisonsplaneten für seine Expansionsplöne gewinnen, doch Zog ist sich bitter bewusst, dass der Sieg mit dem Leben vieler Herdengenossen teuer erkauft wurde. Er schickt den Sergeant aus, um die Toten vom Schlachtfeld zu bergen, und als er und Zom dann alleine sind, tauschen sie einen kurzen Moment der Intimität aus, bevor sie sich ebenfalls für den Aufbruch zurück nach Utrominon bereit machen. thumb|left|180px|Ein undankbares WillkommenZurück auf Utrominon werden Zog und seine Leute wider Erwarten nicht von Imperator Quanin, sondern von dessen Sohn Krang empfangen, da Quanin mit "anderen Aufgaben" beschäftigt sei. Zog und Zom drücken Krang ihre Gefühle zu den schweren Verlusten aus, die sie auf dieser "leichten" Mission erlitten haben, doch Krang wischt die bitteren Gefühle, die diese Worte begleiten, gleichgültig beiseite und befiehlt die beiden in sein Quartier, sobald sie mit ihrer Verlustaustellung fertig sind. Als sie wieder alleine sind, spricht Zog nun offen mit Zom über seine wachsende Abscheu gegenüber Krang, obwohl er dem Utrom-Imperium nach wie vor treu bleibt, wenn auch nur aus Sorge um das Wohlergehen seiner Herde. Zom aber beginnt deutliche Worte mit ihm zu wechseln: Sie ist der Sklaverei unter ihren selbstsüchtigen Herren müde, genauso wie viele andere ihrer Artgenossen; und sie alle wären bereit, Zog zu folgen, sollte er sie zum Aufstand aufrufen. Zog aber will von solchen Ideen nichts wissen und entfernt sich, um Krang wie befohlen aufzusuchen. thumb|240px|Krangs Pläne für Zogs ZukunftZog betritt wenig später Krangs Gemächer, wo Krang ihn zuerst für seinen Erfolg gratuliert. Zog betont bei diesem Gespräch die Leistungen, die seine Herde im Einsatz für das Imperium insgesamt gebracht hat, doch Krang findet für diese Bemerkung keine Worte des Lobes. Stattdessen redet er davon, dass die Triceratonier sich nur durch die Utrom-Klontechnik und die "Güte" ihrer Herrn zu den starken Kriegern entwickelt haben, die sie heute sind, und dass er von Glück reden kann, dass Zog mit ihm - ganz im Gegensatz zu Quanin - so offen mit ihm über solche Dinge reden kann. Bei diesem Stichwort erinnern sich beide daran, wie Quanin die damals neu aufgestellte erste Armee der Triceratonier (zu der auch Zogs Eltern gehört hatten) in ein Gefecht geschickt hat, in dem alle - bis auf Zog, der damals ja noch ein Kind gewesen war - aufgerieben wurden und Zog unter Krangs Leitung zum Trainer und schließlich zum Anführer der neuen Triceraton-Generation wurde. Mit Zogs Hilfe, so hofft Krang, beabsichtigt er das Utrom-Imperium auf einen neuen Pfad zum Ruhm zu führen, sobald Quanin endlich aus dem Weg geschafft ist. Damit schickt er Zog fort, um in Ruhe seinen intriganten Träumen weiter nachzugehen. thumb|left|180px|Herren und SklavenDerweil, in der Archivhalle, wird Zoms Arbeit an der Eintragung der Gefallenenliste von Mifor, dem Aufseher der Archive, rüde unterbrochen; er steht kurz vor dem Feierabend, und Zoms Arbeit dauert ihm zu lange, und ohne seine Präsenz hat sie keine Erlaubnis, sich in den Archiven aufzuhalten. Zom besteht darauf, die Liste zu vervollständigen, worauf Mifor ihr dies schließlich bewilligt; als er aber hinausgehen will, lässt er noch einige verächtliche Bemerkungen darüber fallen, dass die Triceratonier von Krang einfach zu sehr "verwöhnt" werden. thumb|180px|The BeginningZom schließt ihre Arbeit ab, doch in Gedanken über all ihre toten Artgenossen versunken loggt sie dann sich aus Neugier in einen Teil des Speichers ein, in dem sie Dateien über Zog entdeckt, die beweisen, dass er auf natürliche Weise und nicht als Klon geboren wurde. Darüber vergisst sie allerdings die Zeit, die Mifor ihr noch gelassen hat; und bevor sie den Computer herunterfahren kann, kehrt Mifor zurück und droht ihr erbost mit der Todesstrafe für die "nicht authorisiterte Benutzung des Aufseher-Terminals". Doch als er sich abwendet, um den Sicherheitsdienst zu rufen, greift Zom zu ihrer Waffe und ermordet ihn. Danach schickt sie Zog noch eine letzte Nachricht, in dem sie ihm mitteilt, dass sie nun als Flüchtige und nach dem, was sie über Zogs Vergangenheit herausgefunden hat, keine andere Wahl sieht, als an seiner Statt eine Rebellion gegen ihre tyrannischen Herrn anzuführen, um ihrem Volk den Weg in die Freiheit zu bahnen. Aufgeregt über ihren Entschluss greift Zog zu seiner Streitaxt und eilt seiner Geliebten nach. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Universe, Vol. 4: Home'' (TPB), August 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 11, Juli 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: TMNT Universe (IDW)